Las coincidencias de la vida
by Akane Uzumaki-chan
Summary: Hinata, una persona que a la vida la a maltratado, pero que por fin consigue liberarse de su dolor. Naruto, persona que la vida le sonríe y el le sonríe a la vida, lamentablemente la felicidad no es para siempre. Podrían estas dos personas tan distintas ser felices juntos? Averígüenlo, lean profis!


LAS COINCIDENCIAS DE LA VIDA.

_Lunes, 6 de la mañana._

_-_Shh, no hagas ruido, Hana-chan- Susurro una niña que parecía de 5 años, de cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda de color entre negro-azulado, ojos marrones y una piel muy pálida.

-Si yo no hago ruido, así que no me calles, Hika-chan-Le dijo la otra niña de la misma edad, de cabello marrón hasta los hombros, ojos perla y piel bronceada.

Las niñas caminaban de puntillas hacia una cama grande donde se veía a una mujer hermosa de cabello negro-azulado, pálida piel y rasgos muy delicados. Al esta al frente de esta, saltaron subiéndose arriba de la mujer, que se despertó de golpe.

-Buenos días, mamá!-Dijeron al unísono.

-Buenos días, Hanabi, Hikari-Le respondió la madre sentándose, mientras las niñas se sentaban a su lado.

En ese momento sonó su celular, la madre estiro la mano, donde al lado de la cama había un mueblecito con una lámpara, donde se encontraba su celular. Marco un numero y se llevo el celular al oído.

-_Buenos Días, dormilona-_Se escucho a través del celular.

_-_No me digas así, Shino-kun-Dijo la mujer inflando sus cachetes.

-_Bueno, no te enfades, Hina-chan, oye, estoy afuera, puedo pasar?_-Le respondió Shino.

-Claro, la llave esta debajo de la maseta, entra, a y me preparas un café, porfis!- Le pidió haciendo un puchero, aunque sabia que no la veía.

-Esta bien, pero apúrate que se nos hace tarde-Tras eso, corto.

Hinata le dio un beso a cada una de las niña y les dijo:

-Vallan a cambiarse, así vamos al jardín, okey?-

-Sii!-Gritaron las niña, para bajar de la cama y salir corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Levántate, `ttebane!-Grito una niña de 5 años con el cabello rubio y ojos celestes.

-5 minutos mas,`ttebayo-Murmuro un dormido rubio, con tres marcas en las mejillas y piel bronceada.

-Vamos, Naru-ni-san, me debes llevar al jardín, mama no esta y recuerda que papa esta de viaje, `ttebane.-Grito la niña.

-No puedes faltar hoy?, Te prometo que mañana vas, `ttebayo- Le dijo el rubio abriendo un ojo, que por cierto, era de un hermoso color celeste.

-Vamos, sabes que a mama no le gustara que no asista al jardín, y no es que precisamente me rete a mi, `ttebane.-Le dijo la niña mientras entrecerraba la mirada.

-Correré el riesgo, solo déjame dormir `ttebane- Murmuro tapándose la cabeza con la manta.

-Me parece que hoy empezabas a trabajar en la universidad, Naru-ni-san, porque recuerdo que mama me dijo que te despertara a la 5:30, pero creo que llegaras tarde, ya son las 6:00-Dijo la niña con una sonrisa malvada.

Naruko sabia que su hermano no la llevaría al menos que dijera algo que lo afectara a él, y ya que no escucho la advertencia que su madre le había dicho, no le quedaba otra que mentir.

Naruto se destapo sobresaltado, sentándose en la cama para luego salir de ella. Corrió deprisa al baño, lavándose las manos y la cara, para después cepillarse los dientes. Mientras tanto, Naruko se moría de risa. Ella por supuesto, se levanto primero que su hermano y se vistió y lavó. Espero a que su hermano se vistiera y se dirigiera a la cocina, donde ella estaba sentada. Naruto no podía creer que se había dormido, preparo un poco de café, pues seguía medio dormido, le sirvió a su hermana un tazón de cereales con leche.

Un momento, no se supone que entraba a las 7:30 a la universidad. Se paro en seco y miro a su hermana, que felizmente masticaba su tostada con mermelada y comía su cereal. Claro, le había mentido para que se levantara, tenia que admitir que su hermana era , seria mejor que la llevara al jardín de infantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_6:45 De la mañana, Jardín de Infantes._

Hinata bajo del auto para luego abrirle la puerta a sus hijas, que bajaron contentas.

Suspiro, hoy seria un día pesado. Siguió a las niñas, que ya habían entrado. Las encontró hablando con una niña rubia, Naruko, recodo el nombre. Se extraño al no ver a la pelirroja madre de la niña al lado de esta, pero en su lugar, se encontró a un hombre rubio que parecía tener entre 28 o 29 años, mayor que ella. Marcas en sus mejillas, ojos celestes.

_**-Lindo-**_Pensó.

Hinata se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de las niñas, que interrumpieron su conversación para mirarla.

-Paso por ustedes a las 13:30, y luego vamos a almorzar al centro, que dicen?-Les pregunto, arrancándoles una sonrisa a las niñas.

Naruto observo a Hinata, que hablaba con las niñas. La verdad era que la chica era muy hermosa, con su cabello trenzado al costado de manera que quedaban varios mechones fuera. Un gorro negro. Lentes negros (C/A: Hipsters, ya saben, esos negros), remera mangas largas blanca, camisa a cuadros roja, pañuelo negro con calaveras, jeans obscuros, botas hasta las rodillas, también negras.

_**-Lindísima**_-Pensó.

Sintió que tiraban de su pantalón, así que se arrodillo a la altura de su hermana, que lo miraba picara, haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Es linda, no?-Le pregunto Naruko, refiriéndose a Hinata.

Asintió callado.

-Esta fuera de tu alcance, te digo.-Le "aviso" Naruko.

-Oye, porque dices eso, nadie puede con mis encantos-Le respondió Naruto mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

-Aha, pero no lo decía por eso, dime algo, que te parece que es ella de ellas-Le pregunto Naruko, señalando con la mirada a las niñas y a Hinata.

-Mmm, supongo que primas o hermanas, que se yo-Le dijo Nauro restándole importancia.

-Bueno, eso de que son parientes, es verdad, pero en realidad, Hanabi y Hikari, las niñas, son sus hijas.-

Tras decir eso, Naruto abre los ojos, muy sorprendido.

-P-pero n-no es po-pocible-

-Si que lo es. No se porque te sorprendes, porque el parecido es enorme, pero no se como fue que ella es su madre. Quizá se adelanto y le pidió a la cigüeña que le diera un bebe, tu que crees?-Le pregunto muy inocentemente.

Naruto no lo entendía. Si la tal Hinata tenia 18 o 19 años, ¿porque querría ser madre a esa edad? Ella podria estudiar algo o trabajr o ponerce de novia, un millon de cosas que se hacen en esa edad, que por supuesto el ya las vivio. Quizás Naruko tenia razón y se adelanto con la "cigüeña". Que mas da, le hablaría de todos modos. La chica era linda.

-Em, disculpe, yo soy Naruto Namizake, hermano de Naruko, y usted es?-Se presento parándose.

Hinata se giro, sorprendiéndose que el chico lindo le hablara.

Se levanto y se paro delante de el.

-Ho-hola, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, un placer-Le respondió.-Soy la madre de Hanabi y Hikari, pero la verdad es que no sabia que Naruko-chan tenia un hermano.-Le comento.

Naruto se perdió en esa hermosa mirada, era como ver a dos lunas.

_**-De seguro debe tener novio o estar casada, porque habría que ser bien idiota como para no enamorarse de ella. En todo caso soy mucho mas mayor que ella.-**_

Ese fue su pensamiento. En ese momento, entro un chico de al parecer 20 años, que sin dudarlo, se acercó a Hinata.

-Hina, pensé que te había pasado algo, como estabas tardando..-Eso fue lo que le dijo Shino.

Al percatarse de Naruto, dejo de hablar para examinarlo, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera nervioso.

-Disculpe, mi nombre es Shino Aburame y usted es?-Pregunto cortésmente.

-Perdón, mi nombre es Namizake Naruto, hermano de Naruko, un placer-

Tras esto se dieron la mano.

-Bien será mejor irnos, Shino-kun o llegaremos tarde-Le dijo suavemente Hinata.

-Bien tienes razón Hina, déjame que me despido de las princesitas, okey?-

-Bien-

Naruto en ese momento se sintió deprimido. Claro, era muy ingenuo en no darse cuenta que de seguro él era el padre de las hijas de Hinata.

-Bien, Naruto-san, fue un gusto haberte conocido, espero que nos volvamos a ver, a y por favor saluda a Kushina-san de mi parte-Se despidió Hinata, con una pequeña reverencia.

-Si, ojala nos volvamos a ver, Hinata-san y no te preocupes que yo le digo a mi mamá-

Apareció Shino, tomando de la mano a Hinata, tras ello, se marcharon. Naruto suspiro, pensando en que no le molestaría ser novio de ella.

-Pero que estupideces pienso ´ttebayo-Murmuro.

A su lado permanecía Naruko, observándolo atentamente. Suspiro, si que su hermano era despistado.

-Ne Naru-ni-san, no tenias trabajo `ttebane?-Pregunto inocentemente Naruko.

-Cierto, `ttebayo, nos vemos luego, papá pasara a buscarte-Se despidió Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_7:45 de la mañana, salón de clases, Universidad de Konoha._

_-_Bien, atención, por favor hagan silencio-Dijo la rectora, Yuhi Kurenai-Hoy tendrán un nuevo profesor, ya que su anterior profesor dejo de trabajar aquí, así que por favor, trátenlo con respeto. Puede pasar-Dijo mirando la puerta.

Hinata era estudiante universitaria de Leyes, en primer año. La verdad era que no tenia amigos en ese curso, no quería familiarizarse con nadie, porque puede que en algún momento se fuera y la verdad odiaba las despedidas, y si en algún momento se fuera, no quería despedirse. Si sabia que era estúpido ese pensamiento, pero con lo que vivió, no lo podía evitar y si podía, no lo quería.

En ese momento la puerta se habría, dejando ver al nuevo profesor.

-Bien, mi nombre es Namizake Naruto y soy lisenciado en leyes, espero que podamos llevarnos bien en el resto del año-Se presento muy formal.

Naruto cuando vio a Hinata en el ultimo banco, tenia que admitir que grande fue su sorpresa y es que... no pensó volver a verla pronto.

Raro pero lindo. Eso fue lo que pensaron.


End file.
